Elaine Stewart (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Elaine Wilhelmina Stewart is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Physical appearance Elaine has green eyes and medium orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Elaine's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Elaine wields a purple version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Elaine wields a purple version of Fuzoroi. Fighting Style Elaine always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Elaine throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Elaine punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Elaine's outfits are similar to those ones from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Prom Night) Name: Elaine Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (04,20) Mid Torso: Grand Dame (29,19) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (26,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (29,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 26,19 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Formal Jacket) Name: Elaine Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (04,20) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (29,19) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (26,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (29,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 26,19 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Younger sister to Sarah and Nick. *Older sister to Greer. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me watse my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just cannot afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Elaine's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 20151004 102804.jpg|Elaine's 1P costume 20151004 102809.jpg|Elaine's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20151004 102825.jpg|Elaine's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20151004 102832.jpg|Elaine's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20151004 102845.jpg|Elaine's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-20h16m47s814.png|Elaine (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-20h16m58s336.png|Elaine (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-20h17m06s850.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-20h17m11s330.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-20h17m41s995.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-20h17m55s975.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-20h18m03s985.png|Elaine (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Elaine's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150918 103220.jpg|Elaine's 2P costume 20150918 103229.jpg|Elaine's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150918 103235.jpg|Elaine's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150918 103239.jpg|Elaine's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150918 103244.jpg|Elaine's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h47m52s361.png|Elaine (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h48m26s791.png|Elaine (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h49m06s771.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h49m30s979.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h49m50s813.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h50m02s264.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h50m26s993.png|Elaine (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters